Merdier
by flemmardise
Summary: "A l'endroit exact où tu n'as fait pas face à tes démons, ils apparaîtront en la personne en face de toi. " Actuellement en face d'elle, Eustass Kid, bien pire que ses propres démons.


**CHAPITRE UN : POINTS DE SUTURE**

* * *

Il la regardait.

Une paire de lunette à monture noire calée sur son nez droit, lui donnant un air concentré. Un chignon désordonné duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes pour venir encadrer sauvagement son visage sur lequel des taches de rousseur trônaient, comme un léger duvet soyeux, sur le haut de ses joues. Le regard vert pétillant courait sur l'armature métallique entre ses fines mains, ses lèvres étaient entre-ouverte et ses sourcils légèrement froncés ; signe de concentration.

 **\- Arrête de me regarder fixement Kid.**

Les doigts de la jeune femme parcouraient à vive allure la peau halé du grand roux, puis revenaient au bras métallique de celui-ci en tirant de temps à autre sur une pièce en métal ou bien sûr un câble en laissant le pirate faire une grimace d'inconfort. Ses doigts se déplaçaient habillement sur sa peau et sur le métal dans un rythme, un peu comme une douce symphonie.

Elle passa sa main sous le bras mécanique tout en le soulevant avec une délicatesse inouïe et son autre main, posée sur l'épaule musclée de l'homme. La jeune femme répéta l'opération une deuxième fois puis elle lâcha le bras du roux pour glisser ses doigts fins sur la partie métallique qui relie le moignon de chair à l'ensemble métallique. Une sorte de connecteur. Les doigts froids de la blonde faisaient diminuer la douleur d'Eustass Kid, à en juger les légères dissipations de sa grimace.

 **\- C'est ton omoplate le problème** , annonça-t-elle enfin sans le regarder, préférant manier quelques câbles.- Donc, commença le rouquin d'une voix impatiente sans le laisser paraître sur son visage. **Tu peux faire quelque chose ou non ? Cette saloperie fais vachement mal.**

 **\- Oui. Ce sont juste les câbles qui bougent dans ton nerf cervico-bracchiale, il faudrait les remettre ensemble.**

Il arqua un sourcil invisible aux mots de la blonde, celle-ci se redressa, délaissant définitivement l'armature métallique, elle remonta ses lunettes un peu plus haut sur son crâne, dans ses cheveux en bloquant quelques mèches blondes gênantes. La jeune femme en posa son bras sur le dossier en souriant.

 **\- Je peux te remettre la vis, mais je dois t'ouvrir.**

Le pirate hocha la tête. Il leva son bras en métal et l'étira, avec une grimace, de façon à faire rouler ses muscles froids et à faire craquer ses articulations. Kid lâcha un soupir d'aise avant de se lever. Le roux regarda la blonde assise sur sa chaise, ses yeux pétillants étaient rivés sur son épaule, il pointa son épaule d'un geste désinvolte pour obtenir son attention.

 **\- Tu me viseras cette merde ce soir Achlys.**

 **\- C'est toi qui vois, du moment que je peux dormir.**

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant la dénommée Achlys seule. Celle-ci soupira et se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, en direction d'un petit lavabo. Elle tourna le robinet, plongea ses mains sous l'eau froide de façon à les rincer et éteignit l'eau. Achlys ne s'essuya pas les mains, préférant les égoutter brièvement d'un simple geste au-dessus du lavabo. Elle se tourna pour inspecter la salle ; une table d'auscultation, une armoire et quelques étagères adjacentes, celles-ci jonchées de flacons et un lavabo. La blonde traversa la salle, suivant les pas de son capitaine, parti quelques instants plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, une brise d'air frais et salé lui fouetta le visage en emplissant ses poumons par la même occasion. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle avança sur le pont en bois, le paysage était magnifique. Des nuages gris épais couvraient le ciel, à certains endroits un halo de lumière le fendait pour éclairer l'eau en lui donnant une couleur turquoise.

Le navire glissait sur l'eau à un rythme raisonnable. Il possédait une proue imposante, en forme de crâne de squelette, quelques os ornaient le pont et les balustrades de celui-ci : le navire d'Eustass Kid était loin d'être des plus accueillants. Le sourire de la jeune femme demeurait toujours.

 **\- Quelque chose de joyeux Achlys ?** Demanda un homme avec des cheveux longs -lui arrivant en bas du dos-, assit en tailleur sur une balustrade décorée d'os humains, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il portait un masque bleu et blanc rayé avec de petits trous, probablement pour respirer. En dessous de celui-ci on pouvait voir une petite barbiche blonde. L'homme avait une chemise noire à poid blancs sur un pantalon bleu ainsi qu'un foulard rouge autour de la taille. Killer.

 **\- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit Red Line** , répondit Achlys en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas du blond en enchaînant un nouveau sujet. **Le capitaine doit remettre sa prothèse correctement : son organisme de fatigue à porter deux fois son poids, un poids mal fixé.**

 **\- Tu peux lui remettre ?** Questionna Killer. Un silence lui répondit. Il tourna la tête pour voir Achlys accoudée à la balustrade, les sourcils légèrement froncés et son regard posé sur l'océan.

 **\- Je peux** , confirma-t-elle. **Bien que je ne sois pas mécano mais, ça risque de bouger une deuxième fois dans tous les cas.**

Il hocha la tête en reportant son attention sur l'océan vaste, la blonde l'imita sans en dire plus. Devant eux, un peu bas sur le pont était Heat et Wire. Ils étaient chacun concentrés sur leur occupation, Wire s'occupait de rafistoler ses points de suture avec un fil et une aiguille tandis qu'à l'aide d'un chiffon, Heat, lui, prenait soin de son arme. Quelque membre de l'équipage flânaient sur le pont, en dormant ou en jouant aux cartes avec d'autres. Une journée tranquille dans le bateau de Kid's Pirate.

 **\- Tu es de corvée de bouffe aujourd'hui** , lança finalement Killer. Un gémissement plaintif échappa à la jeune femme qui laissa sa tête chuté dans ses bras croisés sur la barrière d'os. Le masque de l'homme cachait son sourire amusée par la réaction de la blonde.

Achlys se redressa, s'étira faisant craquer quelques os par la même occasion, elle bailla et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. La blonde recula de quelques pas, puis pivota pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs en se délaissant du paysage.

* * *

La cuisine des pirates n'étaient pas des plus exceptionnelles, une cuisine comme les autres. La cuisine était directement reliée à la salle à manger, séparées par un simple comptoir jonchée d'assiettes plus ou moins propres. La blonde avait les mains dans les poches et s'approcha de la cuisine à petits pas, réticente. Achlys alla jusqu'au comptoir, en sortant les mains de ses poches, posa ses doigts sur le comptoir et les tapotas à un rythme régulier.

 **\- Gavriil ?**

Elle n'eut pas une réponse immédiat, il y eut quelques secondes de blanc avant qu'une voix bourrue mais pourtant amical répondit.

 **\- Ah, Achlys ! Tu tombes très bien !**

Elle arqua un sourcil, balaya les lieux de son regard pers, puis un mouvement attira son attention. Un homme surgit de derrière l'un des placards, un tablier blanc tâcher de diverses couleurs - se rapportant à divers ingrédients. Il avait les manches retroussés jusqu'en haut des bras, dévoilant des tatouages impressionnants. Une barbe brune ornait son menton, alors qu'aucun poil n'ornait son crâne. Sur ses oreilles étaient une multitude d'écarteurs plus ou moins gros.

 **\- Tu veux un coup de main ?** Demanda la blonde avec un sourire léger à l'homme.

 **\- Ouais, tu surveilles la bouffe et t'y touche pas.**

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit un peu plus, le dernier commentaire était si fréquent pour Gavriil. Généralement les envoyés en cuisine étaient désignés de force, mais lorsque c'était des volontaires ; c'était uniquement pour piquer de la nourriture dans le dos du cuistôt.

Achlys contourna le comptoir pour se planter derrière une grosse marmite de laquelle dépassée une grande cuillère en bois. La jeune femme jeta un œil dedans, puis sans paraître ravie de son contenu, elle commença à tourner avec la cuillère en bois.

 **\- Pourquoi du poulet ?**

 **\- Le capitaine veux du poulet.**

Elle haussa les épaules. Du poulet. Encore du poulet. Toujours du poulet grâce à un cuistôt sous l'influence du capitaine, qui, lui-même, réclame du poulet comme un gamin de cinq ans. La jeune femme continua de tourner en regardant le cuistôt émincer de l'ail, s'occuper dans la cuisine. Gavrill connaissait bien son terrain mieux que quiconque.

 **\- Je te laisse. Je dois aller m'occuper des réserves** , déclara le cuistôt au bout de quelques instants. **Tu t'occupes de la cuisine, ne laisse pas ces rapaces venir et encore moins ces ivrognes.**

La blonde hocha la tête pour signifier elle avait compris. Du coin de l'œil, Achlys le regarda partir. Il la laissa seul dans la cuisine en compagnie du repas. À peine quelques instants plus tard, Kid entra brusquement. Il regarda les lieux de son regard onyx, ses yeux tombèrent sur la blonde qu'il gratifia d'un sourire perfide ; comme s'il avait une idée en tête.

 **\- Kid ?**

 **\- J'ai soif** , un sous-entendu : alcool.

Achlys secoua la tête et, elle continua de remuer le repas en parlant. Kid, lui, s'était déjà avancé en direction des placards qu'il venait d'ouvrir à l'aide de sa main métallique. Il regarda les bouteilles présentes.

 **\- Gavrill m'a demandé de garder la cuisine des ivrognes** , lança la blonde en lâchant la cuillère en bois contre le bord de la casserole afin de pouvoir faire face au capitaine sans être occupée. **J'ai besoin que tu sois sobre pour ton épaule si tu veux que je t'aide.**

Le roux tourna vivement la tête à ces mots : il fronça les sourcils tandis que son esprit semblait oublier les bouteilles d'alcools dans le placard. Ivrogne ? Le pirate se déplaça lourdement en direction de la blonde, d'une démarche chaloupée qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de la jeune femme.

Il grogna comme une bête, la dépassa avant de s'éloigner, toujours avec sa démarche particulière. L'homme disparut dans les couloirs en marmonnant quelques mots inaudibles à Achlys, qui elle, remit presque aussitôt son attention sur le plat.

* * *

L'ambiance des Kid's Pirate était spéciale. La plupart du temps l'un des hommes vantaient sa force physique surnaturel et partait en duel contre un autre, au plus grand plaisir du capitaine qui s'occupait personnellement du sort des perdants. Une sorte de rituel qui s'effectuait à chaque repas pour prouver que les faibles n'ont pas leur place dans l'équipage du roux ou alors qu'ils doivent être meilleurs. Mais ce soir-là, il n'était pas. Les hommes mangeaient tranquillement, en parlant de divers sujet sans qu'aucun d'entre eux aient à montrer ses muscles. La blonde était assise à une table, entre deux hommes, pas très loin de Killer et d'Heat. La jeune femme écoutait les hommes en pleine conversation sans pour autant s'y intéresser.

 **\- Trois jours, c'est impossible d'y être avant !**

 **\- Les courants marins sont bons, les vents aussi alors pourquoi pas une demi-journée ?**

 **\- En une demi-journée nous n'aura même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin vers la prochaine île.**

La discussion portait sur la prochaine île, sur le temps qu'allait mettre le navire à y parvenir. Un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas forcément. Ayant terminé son assiette, elle se leva pour enjamber le banc d'un mouvement souple avec son assiette à la main. La jeune femme se dirigea en direction des cuisines, sans faire attention aux hommes, elle posa son assiette dans l'évier et bailla.

 **\- Apportes à bouffer au capitaine** , annonça Gavriil, derrière les fourreaux, qui lui tendait une assiette avec plusieurs pilons de poulet. Elle attrapa l'assiette sans ciller puis quitta le réfectoire pour se diriger en direction de son infirmerie.

Elle devait y prendre du matériel pour s'occuper de l'épaule du roux. A cette heure-ci le bateau était vide, presque personne dans les couloirs préférant l'ambiance de la salle à manger. Bien sûr il y avait quelques hommes qui passaient pour aller en direction de couchettes, la blonde les saluait d'un léger sourire et eux d'un signe de tête : il vaut mieux être en bon terme avec le médecin de l'équipage. Ayant récupéré de quoi remettre la prothèse en place proprement, Achlys se dirigea vers la cabine du roux. Toujours avec son assiette malheureusement un peu refroidie. La cabine de Kid était au fond du navire, il avait le luxe d'avoir une double cabine en plus d'une salle d'eau privée. C'était le capitaine et personne ne le contestait.

La jeune femme toqua la porte de Kid, une porte un peu plus défoncée que les autres, le bois portait des marques. Achlys entra sans attendre de réponse. La cabine n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ; un grand lit, un bureau et des chaises délabrées, une fenêtre, une table basse ainsi qu'un canapé duquel sortaient quelques moutons de mousse à moitié brûlées par le briquet au sol. Le roux était assis sur l'une des chaises, les pieds croisés et posés sur la table avec dans ses mains, un journal. Il regarda la blonde, sans rien dire et se tourna pour continuer sa lecture.

 **\- Tu as l'air vraiment heureux de me voir** , siffla Achlys en s'avançant vers Kid. Elle posa l'assiette désormais froidi sur son bureau et alla déposer le reste sur la table basse.

Le roux hocha la tête, trop concentré sur le journal pour relever l'ironie d'Achlys. Il attrapa l'un des pilons et le mangea sans même prendre en compte que celui-ci était froid. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Achlys posa mains froides sur l'épaule douloureuse de l'homme qui ne portait pas de haut. La peau de Kid était chaude, contrairement à celle d'Achlys.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil au journal, à la page que Kid regardait d'un air horriblement concentré. Elle ne put s'empêchait de sourire lorsqu'elle lut le gros titre et vit l'image qui accompagnait tout deux le texte.

 **\- Arrête de sourire** , grogna dangereusement le pirate sous les doigts froids de la blonde.

 **\- C'est rare de te voir lire** , répondu-t-elle simplement. **Surtout ses exploits.**

 **\- Ses exploits ? Lécher le cul du Gouvernement est loin d'être un exploit.**

L'image ornant la page du journal n'était autre que Trafalgar Law, devenu récemment Shichibukai grâce un présent particulier à la Justice : 100 cœurs de pirates. Le rival d'Eustass Kid.

Les doigts de la jeune femme allèrent vers le bras métallique du capitaine.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : pour le moment tu fais les gros titres** , assura Achlys en délaissant le roux pour s'intéresser à ses outils sur la petite table basse. Elle prit le scalpel. **Tu t'installes ou bien ?**

Kid soupira, se leva et sa chaise puis il se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé. Ses yeux onyx se plantèrent dans ceux d'Achlys, il la laissa approcher en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait un scalpel en main. La jeune femme croisa les bras, leva les yeux au ciel tout en se plantant devant l'homme roux avachit sur le canapé avec une jambe posée sur l'accoudoir. Le roux la reluqua sans grande peine, la jeune femme portait sur elle un pantalon noir avec un pull bleu marin en laine, large qui cachait ses formes - au plus grand déplaisir de Kid. Il lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

 **\- Je veux voir ton épaule, pas ta gueule.**

 **\- T'aimes pas ma gueule ?** Nargua Kid en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine musclée, il la regarda malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus grande que lui en cet instant précis.

 **\- Tourne-toi si tu veux que je t'aide.**

À contre cœur, il se tourna sur le dos, dans le canapé, d'une façon peu confortable. Le roux soupira à sa position, il tourna la tête pour regarder Achlys. Celle-ci avait remis ses lunettes sur son nez, son air concentré était lui aussi revenu. La blonde posa le scalpel près d'elle, avant de laisser ses doigts courir avec douceur sur l'armature en fer. Son index remonta lentement le chemin d'un câble sous la peau tannée du roux. Elle enfonça ses ongles, laissant le roux faire une grimace, puis il sentit un mouvement fluide dans dos, sur sa peau. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant un liquide se répandre sur son dos, il n'eut pas le temps de questionner la blonde qu'il sentait désormais une compresse imbibé d'un liquide contre son dos.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?** Grogna le roux sans bouger, il sentait les doigts de la jeune femme tirer sur des câbles sous sa peau.

 **\- Bouges pas, j'aimerais faire vite.**

Achlys tira sur un câble sans ménagement pour l'attacher avec un autre. Selon ses actions, quelques pièces du bras bougeait ou non. Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur le visage de la blonde mais Kid ne le vit pas, trop occuper à regarder les pièces en métal de son bras. Achlys attrapa un autre câble, planté dans le muscle placé sous les omoplates ; le deltoïde qu'elle retira d'un coup sec. Kid retourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour la regarder d'un air furieux : il l'avait senti passer à tous les coups. Mais Achlys ne s'en formalisa pas, elle le rattacha sur un autre câble sans même regarder le roux.

 **\- T'auras moins mal.**

 **\- Achlys** , commença le roux sur un ton totalement différent qui ne s'accordait pas à la situation. **Pourquoi je t'ai pas buté ?**

Du coin de l'œil il la vit sourire tout en bougeant une pièce métallique à l'aide d'une pincette qu'elle venait de prendre à l'instant même. Achlys ne le regarda toujours pas, elle devinait facilement son regard flambant.

 **\- Il y avait Killer, après si tu me demandes pourquoi je ne suis pas passée par-dessus bord et bien c'est parce que je sais me rendre utile. Tu as buté ton docteur, donc je le remplace même si Wire se débrouille bien.**

 **\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai** , marmonna Kid en se remémorant les actes associés aux paroles de la jeune femme. Il vit le sourire d'Achlys s'agrandit un peu plus.

Elle reposa la pincette, regarda l'ensemble du bras en fer quelques secondes avant de se lever en direction de la table basse sur laquelle elle se pencha pour récupérer une grande aiguille et une bobine de fil assez épaisse. Achlys s'approcha à nouveau d'une démarche féline et envoutante sans s'en rendre compte. La blonde attrapa le briquet qui trônait au sol tout en revenant. Achlys, sans demander l'avis du roux, pris place sur la chute de reins de Kid.

 **\- Tu fous quoi ?** Râla Kid en sentant un poids supplémentaire sur son dos, tout en parlant sa main glissa sous le canapé à la recherche de quelque chose. Il déclara. **T'es lourde.**

 **\- Si tu ne tiens pas à perdre ton sang comme un porc que l'on égorge tu devrais me laisser recoudre ton dos. Avec mes plus grands soins** , ironisa-t-elle en piquant la peau halée. Kid grogna d'une façon inaudible mais Achlys put sentir le corps émettre des faibles vibrations sous ses doigts.

Kid sortit de sous le canapé une bouteille de saké pleine, il enleva le bouchon à l'aide de ses dents et le cracha un peu plus loin dans la chambre. Achlys leva les yeux au ciel sans qu'il puisse la voir, un mauvais sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle allait le laisser boire, oui, oui.

Le pirate porta la bouteille d'alcool à ses lèvres, elle piqua durement la peau avec l'aiguille.

 **\- Putain ! Achlys !** Gueula-t-il en recrachant le liquide de sa bouche. La blonde, elle, continua de recoudre la peau comme si de rien n'était. Il grogna une nouvelle fois en reportant la bouteille à ses lèvres rouges sanglantes.

Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires et silencieuse à la jeune femme pour le recoudre. Au dernier coup d'aiguille elle tira fortement sur le fil, recevant un nouveau grognement du roux qui buvait. Au lieu de descendre de son dos, Achlys se pencha sur son dos et tendit le bras par-dessus son épaule avec précaution pour ne pas abîmer son travail. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'alcool.

 **\- Tu vas où ?** Questionna le roux sans même ouvrir les yeux, tandis qu'Achlys porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais elle continua à boire tout de même. **Oy, Achlys, ma bouteille.**

 **\- C'est quand la prochaine île ?**

 **\- Killer pense que l'on verre l'île d'ici une demi-journée, une île printanière ou estivale** , répondit le roux tandis qu'elle glissait la bouteille à moitié vide dans ses doigts. **L'île Sligo, qui renfermerait un trésor... Selon des rumeurs.**

Achlys bailla, s'étira les bras et s'avança vers la table sans y prendre ses affaires, elle alla vers la porte. Posant sa main sur la poignée, elle se tourna vers le roux. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait fixement, toujours avec la bouteille en main.

 **\- Tu éviteras tout baston ou tout jeux au lit en compagnie de demoiselle ou autre. Tes points de sutures pourrait s'aggraver ou s'infecter et dans ce cas-là compte pas sûr moi pour quoi que ce soit.**

Puis, majestueusement, elle quitta la chambre du pirate. Elle frissonna brutalement en refermant la porte, les couloirs n'étaient pas chauffés, pas comme la chambre de Kid. Achlys s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, passant devant plusieurs portes défoncées comme celle du capitaine, mais moins. Puis elle s'arrête finalement devant, peut être, l'unique porte qui était intacte. La jeune femme poussa la porte, rentra et la referma, le tout sans un seul bruit. Une discrétion féline.

C'était la chambre de la jeune femme, moins spacieuse et moins grande que celle de Kid. Elle était des plus basiques, un lit aux gros draps défaits sous le hublot, une armoire qui croulait sur les multiples vêtements et sous les livres posés. Adjacent à l'armoire était un bureau en bois, celui-ci était moins croulant que l'armoire ; seulement quelques livres ouverts, des flacons numérotés et une écharpe posée dessus. La blonde ne se formalisa même pas de ce qui était dans la chambre, elle alla à son lit et retira son pantalon ainsi que son pull pour, presque aussitôt, plonger dans son lit, sous sa couverture. Achlys eut un sourire en repensant aux mots de son capitaine. « **_L'île Sligo, qui renfermerait un trésor... Selon des rumeurs._** »

Selon des rumeurs hein.


End file.
